Menage a Trois
by Amaya Ishimoto
Summary: It has been two years since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Shinn, Kira, and Athrun decided to live together after they confessed to Shinn. But Shinn never gave an answer. What will happen next? Will Shinn reject them or...? DROPPED.


**Disclaimer: To my disappointment, I do not own the Gundam series or anything except for the plot.**

**Warning! Yaoi (Male x Male) and Mpreg (Male pregnancy)! Don't like it, don't read it! You have been warned.**

* * *

It's been two years after the Second Bloody Valentine War. Many things and people have changed and Athrun, Shinn, and Kira have been living together in a five room apartment since the war ended.

"Athrun! Kira! Breakfast is ready! Wake up before I drag you out of there!" Shinn shouted at the two sleeping lumps on their bed. Yes, _their _bed. After living together for a while, they decided that they both liked Shinn but the poor guy didn't know what to do, due to the confusion and whatnot. But after a few weeks of thinking, he finally noticed that he _does_ feel something for the two older coordinators. _I didn't tell them yet, but I will soon. I hope they won't be too surprised. _Shinn smiled at that thought.

"Mmm…Five more minutes…," Kira mumbled as Athrun got up and wobbled to the bathroom.

"No! Wake up or you're not getting any foo- Uwah!" Kira pulled Shinn into the bed and hugged him close, placing the other boy's head on his chest. This made Shinn blush.

"L-let me g-go, Kira!"

"No."

"What!" Shinn tried to wiggle out of Kira's grasp but that just made the older boy tighten his grasp.

"Kira, let him go…and you get up too, we need to go to work in two hours." Athrun yawned, looking in from the hallway.

"Fine..." Kira let go of Shinn but before he could say anything, Shinn bolted out of the room pushing Athrun aside. The two of them stared blankly towards the direction Shinn ran. Athrun sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Athrun."

"Yes Kira?"

"How long has it been since we confessed?"

"I'd say about a year or so. Why?"

"Don't you think we deserve an answer soon? I mean, we've waited so long." Kira smirked.

"I guess so. It's about time he answered us."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" the Ultimate Coordinator grabbed his work clothes in a hurry and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and fix his messy hair. Athrun walked slowly over to the closet and took out a white dress shirt, dark blue pants, and a black jacket. He quickly changed into them when he heard Kira finish his shower. When he finished, Kira walked back in, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the kitchen. By the time they got there, Shinn was already halfway done with his waffles. They sat down quickly and Shinn handed them their breakfast which consisted of waffles decorated with strawberries, and orange juice. Athrun was about to eat his waffle before Kira stopped him. Kira put his hand on his childhood friend's sleeve and looked him in the eye with a smirk on his face. Athrun thought for a few seconds before he also smirked. They both turned toward Shinn who was finishing his waffle.

"Shinn," Athrun said in a firm tone, "we have something to talk to you about."

"Hm? Well what is it? Better say something fast before you don't even have time to eat your breakfast!" Shinn laughed.

"Well…You know when we confessed that we loved you? I think it was about a year ago," Kira hesitated for a bit before continuing, "We want an answer soon"

"Eh?" After a second or two, Shinn started boiling. "W-what are you talking about? I-I..."

The two semes grinned. "If you don't tell us, we'll have to force it out of you~" Contrasting to popular belief, Kira and Athrun are actually _very_ possessive and slightly sadistic individuals, which makes things harder on our little black haired coordinator.

"Eh! Wait! Stop! No!" And so, after many hours of struggling, love, skipping work, and so on, the three young men were sleeping somewhat peacefully while unaware of the impending danger that would come upon them the next morning.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ATHRUN! KIRA! SHINN! YOU JERKS! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! HOW _DARE_ YOU SKIP WORK! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS WITHOUT YOU GUYS THERE YESTERDAY! YOU GUYS BETTER MAKE IT UP TO ME TODAY! WAKE UP, YOU BASTARDS! BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR DOWN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DIDN'T DO THAT EARLIER! "

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

* * *

**Umm... Well... I hope you liked that... I'm not sure I did so well on this one... I'm still not good at writing, let alone writing sex scenes so please forgive me for cutting that out. Please review and thanks for reading. And yeah, sorry for the vulgar language?**


End file.
